survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mythical Types/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200115230103/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200129203253
"Wow, that is a lot of information. Thank you very much, I'm forever grateful. :)" -I would not intentionally ignore such a request. As well, remember that what you Feel during magical practice is just as important as what you Do. "I have one more question regarding the Draconic Current. I read some of your other comments on this site and noticed you have also gone into detail regarding the Light and the Infernal/Dark (I'm assuming they're the same?) I'm just wondering how the Draconic Current fits into all this." -Infernal and Darkness go hand in hand. Infernal usually refers specifically to the Demonic powers, where Dark is more of a umbrella term Usually. The Draconian Current is ancient. It is connected to the concept of Adversary through our evolutionary history with massive reptiles such as Crocs and alligators, giving rise to the existance of Dragon as a concept. The Draconian Current is of the Darkness due to it's association with Adversary, the greatest foe for a Hero to face is Always a Dragon. Tiamet, Apep/Apophis, Fafnir, Orochi, these all Embody the current. To become more at one with it is to become more at one with the reptilian impulse of the savage nature, to become in a manner more feral in your capacity and activity before refining that into a razors edge of internal and external strength. Using the primordial impulses as a source of strength. "Your edit of this pages implies the current is its own thing, neither of the Light nor of the Infernal. But I also get the impression that this Path might actually be of the Dark from your other comments." -It is seperate from Infernal in the sense that Draconian Energies aren't Demonic and have a distict difference. Tiamat is more of Water being the Sea, although beings such as Leviathan blur the line somewhat as Leviathan is Draconic but also a Demonic Power. Each are different approaches of how to interact and personify ones inner turmoil and embody it unto a force that can be benificial instead of a hinderance. Magic combines low and high magic for the need to improve in different "arena's of play" with entities and spirits called being of a caliber of knowledge generally unavailable through other means. In essence low magic works on the self and Should not be extremely distinguishable in it's success from hard work and good luck combined. In a way, it would be like creating a psychological Hook that yanks you towards goals in a way that isn't Invasive but is tempering (like adding a To Do list for your Concience). High Magic is reaching into the Unknown (Abyss) to Bring Forth a being that has knowledge beyond what you currently know. Which is why at times they have been called to reveal hidden things as much as to reveal self empowerment techniques, but this is a bit of a digression. "I hope I'm making sense. xD 21 hours ago by A FANDOM user" -Your questions are perfectly understandable. Know as well that simply because something is of Darkness doesn't mean it is Wantonly cruel and destructive. To touch the Dark IS destructive, but you should only be destroying the parts you are Prepared to sacrifice. To let guilt, weakness, inadaquecy, ect fall away and melt as if it was never a part of you to begin with. So many people believe that spiritual evils also mean wanton murder or cartoonish evil. What evil truly is in a spiritual sense is so much more complex then that, as is good. We're told not to question the definition and we're told that all acts of a certian type fall in a certian catagory. Sometimes people screw things up and do things aberrantly. Good and Evil both can have aberrant behavior, compulsive murder being (to me) as defective an issue with the person as compulsive giving (to the point of personal poverty). Ultimately only your heart can decide what path you walk. It either feels right to rise to the light or it feels right to step into the shadow. Nobody can force a choice like that on you, your soul is yours and your will is your own.